


Projecting A/B Sides

by daemoninwhite



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Drift has side-effects. Horrible ones.</p><p>Sexy ones.</p><p>But still, horrible ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projecting A/B Sides

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme:
> 
> "A rare, unanticipated consequence of the neural handshake is that a crew will sometimes find that their link remains somewhat active (though muted) even after they’ve disconnected from the hardware. This will invariably manifest as shared dreaming. The condition is known to the pilots as ghost-drifting. It is not common, but the first reported case came reliably from Doctor Caitlin Lightcap herself, the inventor of the Pons system. Even so, Doctor Lightcap and the PPDC’s other experts remain at a loss to explain the mechanisms behind this phenomenon." -- Travis Beacham
> 
> Herc and Chuck start sharing sex dreams. will it lead to more???? (please say yes)

Side A:

_thickwarm thigh pressed tight between his legs perfectpressure against his dick_  god this feels good  _bigwarm hands grabbing his ass pulling him forward sostrong makes the pleasure in his gut curl tighterhighersharper his hands gripping solidshoulders and a sharp stab of pride at the ease at which he is manhandled_   heh  _stillsafefineokay scrape of stubble against his own neck and shoulder feelsbetterthanitshould makes his hips hitch before the hands guide him into a roughperfect grind he is aching soso ready to finish muscles in his legs twitching warmmasculine body pressed against him comforting picklyscrape against his neck shouldnotfindthatsohot warmsoft mouth against his ear **soproudofyou**  and chuck is done finished coming harder than he has for a long time, hips bucking helplessly_ upwards and a harsh groan easing out from clenched teeth as he blinks awake, realizes that he was dreaming.  
  
He scrambles out of bed, jerky and uncoordinated,  _needing_  to get away, to sink into denial and to pretend that he didn't know that voice, that he doesn't now realize who those hands and mouth and thigh belonged to. It's just a side effect of the drift, he curses and shoves his boxers down, fuck, it has to be, he doesn't really  _want_  that to happen, he can't. He bunches his boxers up, tosses them into a corner, doesn’t look to see where they land. He wants to take a shower, wants to scrub away the phantom traces of h- of  _the_  touches, but he can't stomach the thought of possibly running into anyone, not right now, not when he feels like he's got crushed glass shredding through his gut.  
  
He can't take the thought of possibly running into Herc, not right now.

 

Side B:

 

 _beautifulwarmalive skin presses against him sosoft against the palms of his hands he slides them upwards and grabs hold shifts his leg up highertighter hard cock leaking against his hip hands holding tightbruising against his shoulders pulling him down he buries his face in the warm crook of a neck almost wants to bitebruisemarkharm but nuzzles closer almost gently sucks bruises out of delicate skin sogood soperfect_  my boy my good boy  _hauls him closer guides him into a smootheasy grind soso good_ that's it  _easy and slow but sogood soperfect warmth burning through him pleasure turning tightersharper but no take it slowsteadysmooth almostthere nottoofast **soproudofyou**  and he_ wakes, gasping for breath and impossibly close to the edge. The heat in his stomach collapses into sickening guilt as he shoves the blankets away.   
  
He’s never touched Chuck like that, never, not once even had the thought before. He stumbles out of bed, snags a towel and a change of clothes, and heads off to the showers. He needs to scour himself clean, even if it won’t take away the tiny voice in the back of his mind wondering if he’s raised Chuck a certain way. He hasn’t, he  _hasn’t_ , but it’s hard convincing himself of that when he can still feel Chuck’s sweat-slick skin under his hands, when he knows that Chuck’s cleaning himself off in the room across the hall.

 

 


End file.
